The Days In Between
by jouissance
Summary: She knew all the "what ifs." That was the blessing and the curse of ubiquitous intellect; she could tell you just how your Hail Mary plan would fail and how soon and painfully you would die. She never told them though.  Complete!
1. Chapter 1

She knew all the "what ifs." That was the blessing and the curse if ubiquitous intellect; she could tell you just how your Hail Mary plan would fail and how soon and painfully you would die. She never told them though. She wouldn't be the one to crush their naive innocence. Was it better not to see the end coming? She wasn't sure. Was she ever that innocent? Yes, she remembers and she waits for the end. She was…

Every conduit in sight was sparking, crystals pulsed and exploded behind her turning her blonde hair every color the rainbow and singing her pale skin. "Colonel we can do this! I just need a few minutes to think. If I can harness enough power I might be able to tie the transporter into the long ranges sensors and…"

"Two minutes, Carter," her commanding officer shouted over the cacophony. He waved two fingers in her face. "Two minutes and we're out of here if I have to shoot you! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, sir." Major Samantha Carter, turned on her heals and ran back into the smoke filled room. She knew Colonel O'Neill would give her the time she needed. She also knew that he had no other choice. If they had a snowballs chance in hell of getting out of this alive it was up to her.

"One minute, 40 seconds." He yelled back over his shoulder as he toward the bridge of the tattered ship. She could do it. He knew she would do it. She had always managed to save their collective asses in the nick of time. MacGyvering a bomb, blowing up a sun, whatever it took to get the job done. He counted on that, depended on it. As he pounded back down the corridor he realized the burden he had continuously placed on her: if you fail you die; if you fail we die.

"Carter, your two minutes are up. Let's go!" Jack had reached the bulkhead door, but he was 10 seconds to late to stop her.

She had done her duty to her country, her team, and herself. She had saved them all. The core was overloading and there was no stopping it. She pulled wires, moved crystals, typed faster that she thought possible, but it was inevitable. The ship would be torn apart. There wasn't enough power to run and nowhere to hide. So she pulled a Hail Mary. Not for herself, but for the three others that had remained on board the Odyssey with her. The other members of SG-1 that refused to beam to safety with the rest of the crew, the ones that wouldn't leave her side unless she forced their hand. She did the only thing she could do.

"There's no time, Sir. I need you to trust me on this one."

"Carter, now! Let's go!" The room was sealed from the inside. She had overridden the door, locked him out. "What the hell are you planning, Sam!"

"I'm sorry! It's the only way!" She yelled through the bulkhead. Smoke filled her lungs and burned her eyes, but her hands still moving frantically over the controls. She checked, rechecked, and prayed she hadn't killed them all. "Jack, I'm sorry!"

Before he could process what was happening the steel walls of the ship had disappeared. Jack O'Neill was standing in a field under a blue sky. A Stargate waited stoically in the distance.

"O'Neill."

The voice behind him was unmistakable. He turned to see Teal'c standing beside him. Daniel Jackson was getting to his feet about twenty feet away after being deposited onto the planet. "No." It came out of him in a whisper. Then the sky exploded. "Carter!" The understanding of what had just transpired slammed him in the gut and knocked all sense out of him. He ran with no destination in mind until he fell to his knees, fists slamming into the ground. Daniel and Teal'c were on his heels. "No! Damn it!" Daniel put a hand on his friends shoulder and got a left hook to the side of his head in return. "Get off of me!" Daniel was forcefully thrown back. He stumbled for a moment then Jack went at him again. Fury coursed through the Colonel's veins and came out at the ends of his fists.

"O'Neill, this is not the fault of Daniel Jackson." Teal'c's armed easily subdued O'Neill's struggles as the Jaffa pinned him to the dirt. He fought futilely against his friends support. Daniel was in front of him, nose bloodied and eye swollen. Jack's body shook from adrenaline and shock, then finally collapsed onto the ground. "I recommend we return through the Chapa'ai, Daniel Jackson."

* * *

><p>It has been ages since I've posted anything, but I guess I needed my creative fix. More to come quickly I promise. Let me know what you think. As always, be cruel, I can take it. )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stormed through the Stargate the moment it stabilized in the heart of Cheyenne Mountain, never breaking his stride as he forced his way through the see of soldiers and medical personal awaiting the unscheduled return of SG-1.

"Colonel O'Neill!" General George Hammond called to the back of his second in command. When Jack continued his tirade down the corridor, knocking unsuspecting airman out of his way, Hammond turned his confusion to the remainder of SG-1 that had lingered behind. Daniel Jackson sat on the end of the Gate ramp, his head held in his hands. Teal'c stood by his side at attention. Hammond couldn't help but notice the absence of the teams 4th member. "Teal'c, what the hell happened out there?"

"Sam's dead." It was Daniel who answered, his voice muffled by his knees. "The Odyessy crew is safe. They were beamed to P4X-446, when we went under attack. Sam beamed us to a planet and the ship blew up." As the scientist got to his feet, Hammond could see that he had been on the losing end of a fist fight, but more, that he had been crying. He knew the bonds SG-1 shared; he knew he would shed his own tears for Major Carter in the near future.

"Major Carter saved our lives, General Hammond. We would not have survived without her sacrifice. Her loss is a great detriment to us all." And with that the Jaffa bowed and left the room without fanfare.

"I would like to debrief when you are ready, Son" Hammond said with a reassuring hand on Daniels shoulder. "Yes, General."

Carter smelled earth, which was strange because moments ago she couldn't take a breath without the acrid smoke burning her lungs. She was lying on her side, shivering from the damp cold that surrounded her. She knew she should be assessing her situation, but her eyes refused to open. Nor could she seem to remember how to move her arms and legs.

"Where did she come from?" the voice was behind her, small, that of a child.

"I don't know, Dalia, but we shouldn't touch her." Another child. What on Earth was going on? Was she hallucinating? Dead? The sharp pain in her side debunked both theories.

"Ahh!" Carter cried out in pain. The action causing her to cough uncontrollably, her lungs craving the clean air. She heard crying fading in the distance as the children ran back to wherever they had come. The world around her became clearer with every breath. She felt the moss and leaves beneath her hands and cheek. She forced her eyes to open, but everything was out of focus. Something undetectable pinned her to the ground and she couldn't move.

Leaves rustled behind her, and Sam struggled to roll herself toward the noise. The pain in her ribs was excruciating and her chest was tight with the effort to breath. A hand on her shoulder helped roll her to her back. She blinked the stranger into focus. Human, that was good. She couldn't sense the presents of a go'a'ould, even better.

"Can you hear me?" The man sounded concerned. Of course she _had_ just appeared in his swamp. The man kept his hand on her shoulder as she managed to nod in return. "My name is Canas. These are my children Dalia and Ravan." Canas gestured to the pair at his left. One of which was holding a large stick. That explains the one thing, Carter thought. "We will not harm you."

Good, Sam could feel herself nod in agreement. Canas' face was blurring. She could hear his voice, but it was falling farther away as the darkness swallowed her again.

"That's crap." O'Neill was out of his chair pacing the conference room. For good measure he tossed the report into the air letting the pages float around the room.

"Excuse me, Colonel." General Hammond remained seated at the head of the table. He had learned long ago to give O'Neill a wide berth. Considering the circumstances of this debriefing he was practically giving him free reign.

"It's crap, General." Jack leaned casually against the window and stared at the gate below. "Major Carter got herself blown up because I put her in a position where she had to."

"Jack, no one is saying that this is your fault." Daniel was out of his chair and crossing the room toward O'Neill. He knew Jack blamed himself. Hell, for a fleeting moment he blamed Jack as well. The moments when Jack's fist were slamming into his face, for example. But he knew how much his friend cared for Sam Carter, and he knew that Jack would have swallowed a grenade if there were a chance of saving any of their lives.

"Of course, it's my fault, Daniel!" O'Neill's fists slammed into the glass, violently shaking the window. "I gave an order. She followed it. My fault."

Teal'c had not moved from his place at the table. Outward displays of emotion were not the Jafa's style. He would mourn his friend in private and deal with his guilt in his own way. "You could not have known, O'Neill."

"Couldn't I have? Come one, T, its Carter. Give her a problem she's gonna solve it. I told her to make it work. She needed more power to operate the transporters so she sealed herself into the control room and waited for the bomb to charge the batteries. She went boom, we took a ride to the nearest Stargate!"

Teal'c remained silent. There was no way to comfort his friend in this moment. O'Neill's description of Major Carter's death was indeed accurate and although O'Neill was not to be blamed he did not yet know how to make him believe that.

"Are we done here, General? I have things to do." Jack was out the door before Hammond could respond.

The three men remained in an awkward silence with the weight of the past day pressing upon them all. This was more than losing a team member and a friend. They had all lost so many before it should be routine, but this was different. This was Sam Carter, and Carter was always different. Always more than she was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. More to come. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in posting. The real world needed my attention for a couple days. Thank for all the reviews! More to come soon.

* * *

><p>The next time her eyes opened she was warm, dry, and tucked into bed. Her throat and chest were still killing her, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. A quick assessment showed that she was alone, for now. Slowly she tried to move, surprised now that there was no restriction. Silently, Carter slipped out of the bed, grabbed her zat and radio lying on a side table, and made her way through the house. "This is Major Carter, come in," she rasped into the radio. Nothing. "This is Major Carter, calling any SG member." Again, nothing. She hadn't planned on surviving the explosion. She had purposely sealed the room to contain it from the rest of this ship for the few seconds it would take SG-1 to beam down to the surface. If she had managed to beam to the planet Daneil, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neill had to be close by. She left her com open to pick up any signal they might give as she made her way out to search for her team.<p>

As soon as she stepped outside she was slammed into the dirt. "What the hell!"

"You are awake." The man from the woods came running to her side. He pulled her back into the doorway and pressure holding her down instantly vanished.

"What just happened?" Sam was on her feet and on the offensive. Her zat aimied at anything that may strike her again.

"As I told you before, no one will hurt you. You will not need that." The man held out his hands casually gesturing toward her primed weapon. Sam did not lower it.

"What is that thing?" She jerked her chin up towards the glowing crystal above her head. She hadn't noticed it on her way out. A power source most likely, but powering what.

"It allows us to move freely throughout the home. Without it the air is too heavy." Canas moved across the small room to a chair and sat. He offered another to Carter.

"Gravity." She mumbled to herself. Of course, that's why she couldn't move. The gravity on this planet was stronger than that of Earth's. "This devise lessens the force of gravity on a person? That's incredible." The scientist in her was piqued, yet the soldier remained on guard. "It only works in your home? Then how is it you managed to bring be here? "

"The devise, as you call it, is built into the structures. When we need to venture out we wear the bands." Canas raised his wrist to show her what looked like a wrist watch that glowed the same deep green as the gem in the ceiling.

"That's incredible. I would love to get a look at the technology."

"You are looking at it now." Canas' son Ravan, looked out from behind the staircase.

"Forgive him. We are not used to strangers suddenly appearing in the woods. It has been quite an exciting day for him." Canas dismissed the child, who promptly ran back up the stairs..

"Of course." Carter grew more uncomfortable at how comfortable the man was in her presence. The fact that he didn't seem to notice or care about that zat she had leveled at him told her that he had seen it before and was unfazed, or that he had something bigger. If the latter was true, the former hardly mattered. "Thank you, by the way," she said, and hoped it was well placed. For bringing me here and helping me. But, did you find anyone else? There should have been three men fairly close to me." Sam finally relented and lowered her weapon. Daniel's voice was in the back of her mind telling her not to shoot at the first people you meet on a new planet.

"There was only you." Canas got up and crossed the room to her. "Others have been searching the area where the children found you and recovered nothing."

Carter's heart dropped. She had failed them. This was not supposed to have happened. She was not supposed to be here, or anywhere for that matter. If SG-1 hadn't been sent here with her then…

"If I might ask," Canas interrupted her replaying of the events that landed her here. "Where _did_ you come from?" The man asked honestly. He didn't seem to find it frightening that a strange woman appeared out of thin air, only curious. "And I still don't know what to call you."

"Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force," Sam extended her hand and gave her best pleased-to-meet-you smile.

"That is a very long name." Canas took her hand and smiled.

"Call me Sam." This man seemed well intentioned, but her first priority was finding her team and getting back to Earth, not making nice with the locals. "Now, Canas, where is your Stargate?"

"SG-16 just returned." Daniel Jackson stepped into the darkened SG-1 locker room.

"I know." Jack didn't turn around. He had convinced Hammond to send teams to search every inch of the planet Carter sent them to, and any other rock nearby that she could have landed on. To his credit, the General had humored him, but Jack new this was the last team back.

"There was no sign of her." Daniel opened his own locker, and stood next to his friend.

"I know that too."

"Jack, you know I hate to say this…"

"Then don't. Don't say it, Daniel. Don't say that we are wasting a colossal amount of money and manpower looking for someone that was vaporized!" Jack slammed the locker inches from his face. Daniel visibly flinched, but held his ground. He had grown somewhat used to the older man's temper over the years.

"Ahh, hell." Jack sat heavily on the bench behind them, head in his hands. "Daniel, I'm…"

"I know." Daniel remained at his position, but turned to face his friend. "Its Sam, Jack. I know."

"Yeah." That was all that needed to be said between them. They had developed an extensive vocabulary of unspoken communication. Daniel understood all the things that Jack didn't know he needed to say. "So, Danny," Jack hopped off the bench, slapping his hands on his knees. " You're going to Atlantis."

"I'm what?" The archeologist was shocked. Where was this coming from?

"Yessiree Bob! You're on the next trans-galactic flight out." Jack re-opened his locker and grabbed a file from the shelf, handing it to Daniel. He held out his hand to accept the document, while staring at Jack with raised eyebrow and open mouth. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You've been begging to go since we found the place."

"Well, or course I was, but…" He was flipping through his official transfer papers.

"Teal'c's off to help Bra'tac with that whole Jaffa freedom thingy, so I figured you would want to go see the promise land. I put in a good for you." Jack winked as he put his Jacket on.

"Um, thank you." Daniel managed, still stunned.

"You're welcome." Jack bowed sarcastically as he backed away.

"Wait, Jack." Daniel stopped him at the door. "What about you?"

"What about me, Daniel?"

"Teal'c's off to fight for the freedom of the Jaffa Nation, I'm going to Atlantis, what about you?"

"Me? I am off to the magical land of Minnesota to spend some quality time with a fishing pole." Jack turned on his heels and headed out the door.

"How much quality time?" Daniel asked, trailing after him.

"Oh, I figure I got at least 40 more years in me, the ol' knees will probably give out in about 10 though. I should build a ramp..." he mused as he made his way toward the elevator. Daniel was on his heels.

"Jack, you can't quit." Daniel grabbed Jack's shoulder and spun him away from the elevator doors.

"Already did." Jack clapped his hands down on Daniel's shoulders. "Have a blast Danny Boy. Drop by next time you're in the Milky Way." He slipped into the elevator, mock saluting at the doors closed on him.

"Jack!" Daniel slammed his palms into the elevator door, then jabbed the button repeatedly.

"It is of no use to go after him Daniel Jackson." Teal'c appeared at Daniel's side.

"Well of course it's of use! He can't just make this rash decision to walk away."

"I do not believe his decision was rash."

"He's grieving. He's not thinking clearly. He can't seriously just walk away from SG-1, from the whole damn Stargate program." Daniel was ranting, arms flailing for emphasis while Teal'c remained stoic and resigned. "You already tried to talk him out of it, didn't you Teal'c."

"Indeed." The elevator doors opened, but the two men made no move to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the huge delay in posting an update. Please don't send me hate mail. :)

* * *

><p>She started every day of the last 50 days the same: wake up, dress in fatigues, strap on weapons, look for the Stargate. Recently she had added pulling her growing hair back and affixing the gravity devise Canas had provided her to her wrist. On the mornings she stayed with Canas and his children, she was careful not to wake them when she slipped out at first light. Many nights she did not return to the village, choosing instead to sleep in the forest only to explore deeper as the sun rose again. For the last 50 days she had been unsuccessful.<p>

The people of Alara had welcomed her cautiously. She looks as they did, spoke their language, but still she was on outsider on a planet who was not used to strangers appearing out of the blue. To must she was an oddity, whispered about as she passed. The strange woman that wore the clothes of men and often slept in the woods. For her part, Sam hadn't noticed the locals other than to ask information to get her home: Information that no one seemed to have or be willing to give. She was frustrated and lonely, but she was going out again today.

"I understand your desire to return to your world," Canas startled her as she was once again leaving his home, sneaking out like a teenager. "But, I must ask, is what we offer here such an aversion to you?" He was sitting at his table with a cup of steaming liquid in his hand.

"Of course not. I just-" How could she say this without sounding ungrateful for all that he had done for her? How could she make him understand that this wasn't and never would be where she belonged. "Look, Canas, I am grateful to you, to all of you. If you hadn't found me I probably would have died out there in the woods unable to move. I realize that. But I owe it to my friends to try to find them and to find a way home." She sat next to him, head in her hands. God she was tired.

"You have said yourself that it is likely your friends did not come to this planet. Isn't it also likely that they did not survive?" His voice was soft, he was trying to comfort her but she wasn't ready for that yet.

"There's always a chance. We've beaten the odds more times than I can count. I shouldn't have survived and if…"

"But you haven't survived!" Canas slammed his hands on the table, knocking his morning tea to the floor. "Don't you see that? You have done nothing but try to escape from a people who have done nothing but try to help you. You spend your days searching for something that is no longer here!" He turned from her and headed out the door. Sam stopped him easily at the forest's wall, slamming him up against the nearest tree, her knife primed at his throat.

"No longer here?" She fought for control. She needed answers from this man, answers that he had kept from her. "You know about the Stargate? Why haven't you ever told me? Why hasn't anyone on this planet said anything? Where is it!"

Canas was not afraid. He knew this moment was inevitable, it was better that she hear it from him. "We do not speak of it. It was a dark time."

"Speak of it now." Carter released him and returned her knife to its sheath. She breathed deeply, tried to slow the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Canas slumped down against the tree.

"The device you speak of was taken long ago. It is no longer on this world and no one is missing it. It caused nothing but fear and death. Many died because of your Stargate and now you search for it like there is nothing more precious in the world. It is not here, Sam. You will not find it. Perhaps you should start figuring out how to live now that you have survived." With that he left her. No doubt she would have more questions for him later; he hadn't the energy to answer them now.

She stayed in the forest that night. There was something comfortingly familiar about the feel of earth beneath her body. She thought about Colonel O'Neill and how he had moved on with his life while on Edora; the look on his face when he said goodbye to Laira. He would have lived out his days with them, she had known that instantly. "But we got him back," she said out loud, the sound of her voice startling her in the silence of the dense woods. "You blew up on the ship, Sam. No one's looking. This is it." She unsheathed her knife and threw it hard; the blade vibrated at is cut through the tree. She removed her dog tags and hung them ceremoniously from the handle. One last look back and Carter turned and headed for home. This would be her last night in the woods.

On her 51st day she woke in Canas' home, dressed in the clothes he had given her the day she arrived; his wife's, he told her, Sam had never touched them. She placed her knife and her gun in the chest at the end of the bed and examined her appearance in this stranger's clothes that fit her too well. When she came down the stairs Canas didn't react. When she sat at the table he simply handed her a cup of tea as if they had done this every morning for years. Sam drank it in silence.

"There was a man, a monster, who lived among us and controlled us." Canas' voice was measured, calm. He would tell this woman his story, but in his own time. "Some among us began to question his teachings and laws."

Sam watched him as he spoke. He as far away, revisiting the past, tracing aimless patters in the wood grain of the table. "A Goa'uld." Canas looked at her questioningly. "Alien parasites that use human beings as slaves. Deep voice, glowing eyes. They're scattered all over the galaxy," Sam explained. "Sorry, go on."

"He slaughtered many for their disobedience, but when we began to fight back, he took the Stargate and left our world. Since then we have been left on our own."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, Canas, I know you've lost people you love, but you and your planet are very lucky. The Goauld I have encountered usually don't pack up and leave until everything is dead."

The older man nodded in silence. Part of him believed her, part still couldn't part with the grief. "He called himself Seth." Carter choked on her tea. "You have heard of him, Sam?" Canas asked eagerly. "Your people know of this monster?"

"Yes, he visited our world as well; he tried to control some of our people." Sam placed her hand over Canas', looking him straight in the eye. "I killed him, Canas."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is an expanded and reconfigured version of the last chapter I posted and deleted because it, for lack of a better word, sucked. I'm happier with this version as I hope you will be too. Thanks again to Schatze8210 for fixing my stargate spelling. :)

* * *

><p>Carter was exhausted. She'd spent half the day convincing Canas she could help him and Ravan in the fields, and the other half actually doing the work. The former was more exhausting, she had to admit. Apparently, the Aloran people still held to the notion of "women's work" and hauling grain was definitely a man's job. Fortunately it was a fight Sam could win in her sleep and when Canas saw that she was indeed able to lift the heavy bails, he relented and the two had worked in an easy silence until it was too dark to see. Sam had grown comfortable here these last few months. She's stopped counting the days she had been away, stopped jumping at every noise that might be her rescue, stopped staring at the stars.<p>

"Tell me about your daughter." Her legs practically gave out underneath her as Sam settled in front of the fire. Their evenings have ended like this way lately, sharing tea and memories by the fire. Mostly it was Sam who did the talking. First Canas had endless questions about Seth and the other goa'uld she and SG-1 had destroyed, then more personal questions about her life and her family. Tonight Sam wanted to listen.

"She was my life." Canas thumbed a photo on the mantel, lost in memory. "My wife died soon after she was born so it was always just the two of us. I did my best to raise her well." He spoke to the portrait, not Sam. "I never thought I'd be forced to raise my grandchildren alone as well. I look at those little ones and I am terrified of making the same mistakes I did with their mother."

"All parents make mistakes. My father made plenty, but he was still my Dad and I loved him." Sam's voice caught, realizing she likely would never see her father again. Canas hadn't noticed her pause.

"It was that husband of hers that got her killed. He convinced her that she wasn't happy; that we didn't have enough while Seth was in charge. He poisoned her mind."

"She fought for what she believed in; she wanted a better world for her children. I realize I never knew her, but I have to respect that." Sam got to her feet and put a hand on Canas's shoulder.

"She left her family!" Canas threw the photo against the wall, glass shattering on the floor. "She left an old man to explain a new world to her children!" Sam flinched at the man's sudden change in demeanor. She had yet to see this side of Canas. There was a rage in the man. He could and would fight at a moment's notice. In many ways he reminded her of General Hammond: the way he spoke, his determination, the way he loved those kids.

After a few deep breaths he calmed down and rejoined Carter on the rug. "Ravan is so angry at everything and Dalia…I look at that little girl and I see her mother." As if on cue, Dalia hopped down the stairs and landed in Sam's lap.

"Why is your hair yellow?" Dalia pulled and the blonde waves hanging loose on Sam's shoulders.

"Why is your hair brown?" Carter absently began to braid the child's hair. Cassie used to let her do this when she first came to them, and then when they lost Janet.

"Because my Mother's hair was brown, silly." Dalia laughed. Ask a simply question, get a simple answer, Sam thought.

"Well, my Mother's hair was yellow." Sam told the young girl.

"Where is your Mother?" Dalia turned her face to Sam, twisting her hair out of the women's fingers.

"She died, when I was just a little older than you."

"Do you miss her? I don't know if I miss my Mother, I never met her accept when I was too little to know." Dalia said so matter-of-factly Sam could have cried.

"I do miss her." Sam said, picking up sections of hair for a second time. "She taught me a lot about a lot of things and I loved her very much."

"Could you teach me about things?" Dalia leaned sleepily against Sam's chest as she let their new family member plait her hair.

"Yes, I think I could." Sam whispered, more to herself than the little girl.

Carter looked up to see Canas watching them from the corner of the room. He smiled at the sight of his granddaughter curled up in Sam's lap. Dalia needed a woman in her life. She was almost at the age when she would have so many questions that he wasn't prepared to answer. She would want to know why things where as they are, what love was, why her Mother and Father had been taken away, why he had let it happen. His granddaughter had fallen asleep leaning against Sam's legs. He could see in the blue eyes that stared back at him that Sam was falling in love with his girl as much as Dalia was falling for her.

* * *

><p>Teal'c sat in the chamber of the Jaffa high council anxiously awaiting the arrival of his mentor, Bra'tac. Since the disbandment of SG-1, he had been forced into a more political role among his people. And although he was grateful for the honor and responsibility bestowed upon him, the warrior in him was growing restless. Today that would change. Bra'tac was bringing news of several planets the goa'uld Ba'al had in his sights as new safe havens to regroup his forces.<p>

"Our primary target is a sparsely inhabited planet known as Alora," the elder declared as he walked to the center of the circle. "It was previously controlled by the parasite, Seth. Our rebel brothers have reported that there is currently no operational Chapai on Alora, but as we know Ba'al has traveled with a Chapa'ai on his ship before. Therefore, we will travel by cargo ship, and attempt to intercept Ba'al's forces before they take foot." Bra'tac turned in a slow circle, surveying the room before stopping on Teal'c.

"I will volunteer to lead this mission." Teal'c's declaration was solemn, uninflected. Only Bra'tac could see his friend practically jumping out of the chair. Bra'tac had to smile at his friend's eagerness. He knew life behind a desk would never suit his young apprentice.

"Excellent, Teal'c," he said with a knowing smile, "Choose your warriors, you leave at dawn."


	6. Chapter 6

Bonus! Two chapters in one night. Don't get used to it, though, back to the real world tomorrow. Alas...

* * *

><p>"Papi! Papi!" Ravan came spring from the forest into the fields where Canas and Sam worked. The boy was breathless when he reached them. "Papi, they're back! The soldiers of the monster. They're in the trees." Ravan was pulling at them. One arm in each of his small hands. "Come on, Papi!"<p>

"Ravan, child listen to me," Canas knelt next to the child, soothing his hair. Carter's eyes scanned the trees. "The monster is gone. He cannot come back. Sam destroyed him on her world many years ago. He is gone."

"I know what I saw, Papi. There were four of them. One had dark skin and a gold circle right here." Ravan pointed at his forehead. Sam dropped to her knees, face to face with the exasperated child.

"Ravan, where did you see them?" There was desperation in Sam's voice. The urgency of it surprised her. If the boy saw Jaffa the people of Alora could be in danger, but if he had in fact seen Teal'c…

"You don't believe me!" Ravan pulled away and ran back toward the forest. "Sam was off like a shot, catching the boy from behind and pinning him to the ground.

"I believe you, Ravan!" The boy squirmed beneath her but she had him pinned. Canas had caught up to the pair.

"Do not encourage him, Sam."

Carter ignored the grandfather's pleas; she was focused entirely on holding Ravan in place. "Where did you see them? Where, Ravan!" she demanded, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Sam! He is just a boy with a big imagination." Canas tried to pull the soldier off his grandson to no avail. She was definitely a lot stronger than she looked.

"They were in the clearing to the west, by the river. The dark skinned one was telling the others where to go look." Sam released her captive and pushed herself to her feet.

"Canas, I need you to take Ravan home and stay there till I get back." She pushed Ravan into his grandfather's arms.

"And if you do not come back, Sam?" Ravan's concern touched her.

"I'll be back before dark." She touched the boys cheek, and forced a smile.

"And you will have found nothing." Canas finished her sentence refusing to look Sam in the eye. His daughter had chased the soldiers into the woods and never returned. He would not watch this woman do the same.

"Canas!" Sam yelled to his back. "I have to know," she whispered to herself and took off at a dead run due west.

* * *

><p>"Brother Teal'c," S'dal called to his comrade and he approached the cloaked ship. The planet's gravity was heavy, although it did not paralyze the Jaffa, it was definitely slowing them down. Teal'c emerged from the ship where the other warriors were also waiting.<p>

"What have you discovered, Brother?"

"There is a small farm settlement approximately 2 miles to the east; the local people did not seem to be armed in anyway. There was no sign of Ba'al."

"Very good, we have discovered similar settlements beyond the treeline in all directions. I believe this central location is most likely where Ba'al would start his settlement. We should remain here and observe. If Ba'al is going to make his move he will do it soon." Teal'c turned back into the ship, following the other Jaffa that disappeared into the cloak.

"Teal'c," S'dal caught his arm. The two walked to the other side of the ship. "There is something else I feel you should see. Many of the Jaffa still believe you are too attached to the Tauri to be an effective leader. I do not." Teal'c nodded a silent thank you to his fellow warrior. "That is why I am showing you this." S'dal dropped the rusted dog tags in Teal'c hand. "I discovered them hanging from a knife in a tree trunk. Is that the badge of your comrade?"

"Indeed." Teal'c brushed his thumb over the stamped metal.

Carter slowed just before she reached the clearing, her chest was heaving and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Whether it was the lack of cardio lately or her nerves she couldn't tell. She leaned against a tree, composing herself for a moment before slowly, silently making her way toward the clearing.

She saw nothing at first, and then out of nowhere a Jaffa appeared. She didn't recognize him, nor could she tell where his allegiances fell before he again vanished. Cloaked ship, her brain managed. She risked another silent step forward to get a better angle. Then she saw him.

"Teal'c!" His name rushed from her lips somewhere between a scream and a sob. She knew better than to reveal her position. Her mind was racing with possible scenarios of alternate timelines, duplicate universes, mind control, and yet her legs seemed to be ignoring all the sirens her brain was giving off. She stumbled from the tree line and was met by the business end of two staff weapons.

"Stand down!" Teal'c was at her side, clutching her dog tags in his hand. "Stand down!" He pushed the staffs pointed at her to the ground. Carter couldn't move, couldn't speak, every part of shook. The Jaffa stared at her, his usually stoic face revealing more emotions that she could catalog. "Major Carter." Her hair was much longer than he had ever seen it, her skin tanned from the sun, and she wore the clothes of a peasant, but Teal'c was certain. It was her. She was alive.

Sam managed one more shaking step toward him before throwing herself into his strong arms. "What are you doing here?" she sobbed into his neck. Before he could respond S'dal pulled them both into the ship just as an Al'kesh flew overhead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for my extreme lack of updating. I promise I will try to be more expeditious in my future posting. Also, I was watching Sanctuary while writing this so if Carter gets a little Magnus-y, I apologize in advance.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Dr. Jackson." General Hammond met Daniel at the end of the ramp. "How was your time in Atlantis?"<p>

"I never thought a year would go by so fast, General. It's good to be home." Daniel paused at the end of the ramp taking it all in. Atlantis' gateroom definitely had more of an ambience to it, but this was home. "Have you heard from Jack or Teal'c?"

There was a definite pause at the mention of Hammond's former second-in –command's name, a moment that was not lost on Daniel. "Jack checks in every now and then to make sure the world isn't going to blow up before he decides to get a dog." Hammond informed him as they made their way out of the gateroom.

"That sounds like the Jack O'Neill I remember," Daniel quipped. Even though he knew it was doubtful that man still existed. Daniel was one of the few people that knew Jack after his son died. He had seen firsthand the painful dark places that Jack's mind could go.

The two men walked out of the gateroom in silence, nothing between them needed to be spoken. "As for Teal'c," Hammond stopped Daniel as they passed the entrance to his office. "Bra'tac has just arrived with news of Ba'al's latest movements. Care to dive back in?"

"It's like I never left, General." Daniel followed the General into the briefing.

…

* * *

><p>"I will not risk the outcome of this mission because you have a weakness for Tauri females!" Mal'yk shoved Sam aside the moment S'dal pulled Teal'c and her under the cloak. Sam felt the tingle of adrenaline building again. She had run the gambit of emotions in the last hour, but she was pretty sure she had a fight in her.<p>

"You will stand aside and do your duty or you will be dealt with accordingly. Do you understand?" Sam wasn't sure the exact moment when Teal'c left her side, but he was in front of her now with his and around Mal'yk's throat. The Jaffa stunned Jaffa was pinned to the wall.

Carter had forgotten just how damn scary Teal'c could be when he need to, or how lethal. "I don't want to ruin anything the Jaffa are trying to do, and I never expected anyone to find me." She crossed the small space of the ship, coming up behind Teal'c and put her hand on his arm. "I'm not going to get in your way." She said to Mal'yk who remained secured against the wall. She turned so she was facing Teal'c. "I know these people. I can help you."

The two friends shared a long moment, years of silent conversations told them all they needed to know. He nodded, she smiled, and an agreement was reached. Teal'c released Mal'yk and turned to S'dal, who looked slightly disappointed that Teal'c hadn't caused more harm Mal'yk. "I will remain with Major Carter and learn what I can about Ba'al's plan and the people of this world. You will return to Chulak and inform Bra'tac of our progress and of the discovery of Major Carter. We shall await your return."

….

* * *

><p>Carter shifted nervously as she sat next to the fire with Teal'c. Her fingers were laced with his. She had been at his side for two days, but still couldn't believe he was alive, that they were all alive. Teal'c had told her all he could. How they had materialized on the planet, witnessing the ship exploding, Daniel traveling to Atlantis, and Colonel O'Neill's retirement. She was taking it all in, each moment she had missed.<p>

It had been three days since she had run head long into the woods. She hadn't been away from Canas's home for this long in months; since she's stopped looking for a way back to Earth. It had taken some convincing to get Teal'c to return to the village with her. Even then, he had insisted they arrive in the middle of the night. So they waited in comfortable silence by the fire for Canas to awaken. "Major Carter," Teal'c gestured toward the small figure lurking around the corner.

"Sam, you're back!" Dalia darted across the room and crawled into Carter's lap. Sam's arms wrapped around the child, both an automatic and practiced response. Teal'c smiled at the sight of the child curled in her lap, the small face buried in his friend's neck. Dalia pulled gently on Sam's hair and whispered in her ear. "Who is that?" She pointed at Teal'c.

"My friend." She smiled at Teal'c over the girl's head. "My friend from my home; he came to visit."

"Hello." Dalia's small hand waved.

"Greetings." Teal'c nodded toward the child who was already falling back to sleep.

Carter began rocking the girl and humming into her hair. She was slowly realizing what she was going to lose to regain her life.

…

* * *

><p>Daniel knocked on the door of the cabin and was answered with a curt 'Go Away!'. As per his usual, he promptly ignored the order of the gruff Colonel. "It's nice to see you to, Jack." Daniel strolled in, grabbed himself a beer from the refrigerator and sat on the couch, waiting for Jack to catch up to the fact that he wasn't going away.<p>

"Didn't I send you to another galaxy?" O'Neill flopped ceremoniously on the opposite corner of the couch.

"You did." Daniel inspected the empty take out containers on the coffee table. "A year ago. Where did you get Chinese food in the middle of nowhere?"

"I have my resources. Why are you here, on my couch?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because I've missed you, Jack."

"You could have called, Daniel."

"I did. You didn't call me back."

"Some people would take that as a hint." Jack took a long drag of a fresh beer.

"Some would."

"Daniel, it's great to see you, truly, but what the hell do you want?"

"I want you to come back to SG-1 and help us rid the galaxy of an intergalactic parasite whose hell bent on global domination."

"No." Jack got up and began pacing.

No?" Daniel remained, smugly confident on the couch sipping his beer. It always pissed Jack off. 'One should never _sip_ beer.' He could hear the Colonel's words echoing in his mind.

"There is always going to be some brain sucking scum, Daniel. And there will always be broad chested SG-1 personnel to fight them back, but it's not my fight anymore and there is no grandiose soliloquy that is going to change my mind." Jack did another tour around the living room before returning to the couch. "Drink your beer and tell me all about the ancient rocks and bugs in Atlantis."

A smile spread across Daniel's lips. "You're giving me permission to bore you with Ancient archeology?"

"What, now you don't want to talk?"

"It's not that I don't want to talk. It's just that I had this whole speech prepared to get you to come back and now I'm not going to get to use it."

"I'll tell you what, since you came all this way I will let you use your three most convincing words. Just don't go expecting anything to come of it."

"Okay," Daniel slapped his hands on his thighs, sitting forward he looked Jack dead in the eye.

"I await to be wowed." Jack leaned back, fingers laced behind his head.

"Teal'c. Found. Sam."  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Canas, no!" Carter inserted herself between Teal'c and the gun that had appeared in Canas's hand.<p>

"Step aside, Sam." He leveled the weapon at Teal'c stomach. In the year she had spent with him, Sam had never seen a weapon or heard on mentioned. Canas abhorred violence, but he clearly knew how to handle this weapon and was not afraid to use it.

"Canas, he is not here to hurt anyone. He is my friend; I've told you about him."

"You never said he was a monster!"

"Because he's not. He fights the goa'uld. We have fought them side by side for years. He has saved my life, helped me save my world more times than I can count. If you trust me at all, Canas, you can trust him. Please, put down the gun." She wrapped her hands around what she assumed was the barrel of the weapon.

Canas' hands shook beneath hers. "I will not fight another war. I will not lose another life. You are not welcome here; either of you. Collect your things and leave this home." He pulled his arms from hers, holstering the gun in one smooth move.

"No, Popi!" Dalia ran to Sam, throwing her arms around her legs. Carter didn't look away from Canas' eyes. She stood between two families she never expected to belong to.

"You will not see Sam again!" Canas pulled the girl away, almost knocking Sam to the floor in the process. Dalia was not letting go without a fight.

"Dalia, it's okay," Sam managed for the child's sake. "It will be okay." She watched the little girl who moments before slept in her arms, dragged up the stairs by her grandfather, screaming for her as Canas slammed the door. Teal'c's arm snaked tightly around Carter's waist, leading her out of the cottage that had been her home for the last year. She didn't try to hide her tears. "I thought I'd watch her grow up."

"You may yet be able to be a part of her life, Major Carter."

"First things first," she swatted at the tears on her cheeks. "Let's stop Ba'al."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for my tardiness in posting. I hope this will tide you over for a few days while I strive to get more up. Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>For a man that knew an infinite amount of words in languages most people had never heard of, Daniel Jackson could not find one to describe the look on Jack O'Neill's face. The smug aloofness that the Colonel tried so hard to maintain was gone in an instant. He didn't say a word. For Daniel's part, he had nothing left to say. He knew those three words was all his friend needed to hear. So when Jack eventually shoved off the couch and slammed himself in the bedroom, Daniel leaned back on the couch and finished his beer.<p>

Five minutes later a car horn was blaring out front. Daniel only smiled to himself and strolled to the front door which Jack hadn't even bothered to shut. "Are you coming, Daniel?" Jack was in the front of his truck laying on the horn. Daniel sent the empty bottle on the coffee table and locked the door behind him. On his way to Jack's truck he stopped at his own car, grabbing the bag he had left there in case this trip took longer that he'd planned. He tossed the bag next to Jack's in the truck bed and slid in the cab beside him. "Wipe that smug smile off your face."

Daniel only extended his smirk.

"This does not mean I'm coming back, Daniel."

"Okay."

"All this means is that I'm taking you back and seeing where the hell Carter has been for the past year."

"Okie dokie."

"So don't go expecting rainbows and unicorns and a big happy reunion of SG-1."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Daniel looked absently out the window. "Besides, Bra'tac hadn't said _how_ Teal'c found Sam, just that she was alive and Ba'al was on the planet."

Jack's jaw clenched and Daniel noticed his grip turning white knuckled on the steering wheel. Daniel had observed Jack's quality time with Ba'al and new that the Colonel wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, but if Ba'al had had Carter…"No way that snakehead has had her for a year." Jack refused to look away from the road, fearing his eyes would betray the confidence in his voice.

"Right." Daniel agreed. One way or another, he knew Sam would have escaped before now. Each man was content to spend the remainder of the trip in silence.

…

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Teal'c" Sam stared off into the distance. She and Teal'c had been camping out in the woods just beyond the borders of Ba'al's new settlement. Although both had thought about storming the place outright, neither was in the mood for a suicide mission. S'dal would return any day with more Jaffa and possibly SG-1.<p>

"For what are you apologizing, Major Carter?" Teal'c added more wood to the fire.

"Canas. The villagers. They way everyone treated you."

"It is nothing I have not encountered on several other worlds, and certainly not your fault."

"I know, but…" she stared absently into the dancing flames.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her towards him. "But this has become your new family and you thought they would be different."

She met his eyes before leaning into his embrace. "I've not having to explain things to you. I've missed you."

"And I you, Major Carter. It brings me great joy to see you have been happy here." Teal'c took a moment to enjoy this renewed connection. He had never expected to find such a strong bond with a female of the Tau'ri and felt himself surprised at the emptiness her lost had left within him.

"I can't let this happen, Teal'c." She gestured to the growing encampment before her. "They've already won their freedom. I won't let Dalia be a slave to Ba'al."

"We will not let that happen."

"I believe you." She squeezed his bicep. She did believe him. Teal'c never minced words, never told you what you wanted to hear. His statement was a promise written in blood. "Teal'c, can I ask you something? Something I shouldn't ask?"

Teal'c smiled into the darkness. "O'Neill has not been the same since he witnessed your death. I feared he would not rejoin this battle."

Sam laughed out loud, not at the response, but that she received the answer to a question she didn't have to ask. "And now?"

"And now I am certain he will lead it." Teal'c rubbed her shoulder. "You should sleep Major Carter. I will keep watch."

Sam let her eyes close, relaxing into the arms of her friend. For a peaceful moment she could almost believe that everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Check me out. Two updates in two days! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jack rocked on his heels as he descended deeper into Cheyenne Mountain. It had been almost a year to the date that he took this elevator up with no intention of ever coming back. The Stargate had a way of sucking you back from retirement, again. He hadn't waited for Daniel at the surface; he needed this brief respite alone to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. First and foremost, Carter was alive. That alone should have him racing through the gate, but he couldn't stop the what-if's from overwhelming his thoughts. What if Ba'al did have her? What if she didn't want to come back? What if she blamed him? What if he could have found her? It was the later that was doing him in. He had looked, no one could deny that, but what if the next planet they didn't check was the one she was found at? Daniel was sketchy on the details, which was annoying. All he knew for sure is that she was alive; she was with Teal'c; and he was getting to that planet if he had to storm the gateroom.<p>

"Jack," General Hammond met him as the elevator doors opened on level 28. "It's good to see you, Son."

"You to, Sir." O'Neill mock saluted. "Look, General, I hate to skip the reunion, but…" O'Neill slipped past the General and made his way to the Control Room.

"I can't just let you go through the gate, Jack." Hammond said, grabbing the retired Colonel's arm. "I technically shouldn't even have let you on base."

"General. Jack had no idea where this conversation was going. Why bother telling him anything at all if he didn't expect action.

"Jack, I'm not ignorant to the situation. I know what she means to you." Hammond's voice was sick with sympathy. He was well aware of the close bonds SG-1 shared and pretended not to be aware of the feelings of his officers. "You have to see this from my perspective, Jack. The President isn't willing to deploy our resources on a mission to an unknown planet without a Stargate. And on top of that our intel is less than ideal."

"Daniel said Bra'tac was here. Is he still on base?" Jack was trying not to get annoyed.

"He is."

"Well then, Daniel and I will go back with him. You're gonna have to dial the gate anyway to send him home. We'll just sneak on through."

"Jack."

"General, you know I have the utmost respect for you, but I'm not asking."

"I know that, Jack." Hammond said with a smile on his face. "That's why I'm not looking while you and Dr. Jackson go gear up and get your weapons. Or, when you happen to be in the gateroom when Bra'tac departs at 04:00."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Bring her home, Jack."

"Yes, Sir." Jack sharply saluted as he rounded the corner grabbing a stunned Daniel as he exited the elevator.

...

* * *

><p>Canas stayed in the fields hours past nightfall. He had no desire to return to his home that was suddenly deftly silent. His granddaughter had outright refused to speak to him since Sam had left; her endless chatter replaced by stone silence and sulking. That was when she wasn't crying or climbing into Sam's now empty bed in the middle of the night, expecting to find the woman there to hold her.<p>

Ravan, too had grown quiet and distrustful of his grandfather. Canas thought the older boy would understand his actions. After all he was old enough to remember parts of the first war, he watched his mother disappear. But Sam had trusted him, believed him when Canas did not, and that was worth a lot to a boy who trusted nothing and no one. If he were to be honest with himself, which he was avoiding at all cost, Canas missed Sam's company as much as the children. But that did not matter now. He must protect them, even if it was hurting them in the process.

...

* * *

><p>"O'Neill would you please refrain from movement for the duration of our journey," Bra'tac scolded from the cockpit of the cargo ship. Jack had been pacing since the moment he got on board and Bra'tac did not wish to spend the next 24 hours catching glimpses of the agitated Colonel out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"Can't you make this boat go any faster?" Jack whined, poking at control panels.

"You were informed that Alora was two days journey from the nearest Chapa'ai, were you not?"

"You know I thought you might be exaggerating just a bit."

"I was not." Bra'tac never looked from the helm. "Now please be seated."

Jack plopped unceremoniously in the chair next to the Jaffa master and began fidgeting with the controls. "Do not touch those" was Bra'tac's only response.

"I can't just sit here!"

"I know only what S'dal has told me, but he is loyal to Teal'c." Bra'tac turned to face his human friend, knowing that he needed to hear more, to be reassured. "S'dal said it was he who discovered evidence of Major Carter's habitation of the planet, but that it was she who discovered them. He said she appeared unharmed."

"Well, that's great right?" Daniel appeared from the cargo hold with a sandwich in hand. "We swing by, pick up Teal'c and Sam, defeat Ba'al and its back to Earth in time for happy hour at Mally's."

"Daniel, what did I tell you about rainbows and unicorns?" Jack warned waving a finger in Daniel's direction.

The scientist merely shrugged. "Pyramids and aliens."

"Daniel." Jack warned, he wasn't in the mood.

"Look, Jack. I lost her to, okay. Don't ask me to not be ecstatic that in 24 hours I get one of my best friends back!"

"Teal'c, do you read." Bra'tac's voice stunned both Jack and Daniel from there budding argument. "We should be nearing communications range, O'Neill. Should you wish to speak to Major Carter." Jack couldn't help hear the smile in the usually stoic Jaffa's voice.

"I read you Bra'tac. What is your location?" Teal'c's voice was slightly distorted through the speaker, but it was still unmistakable.

"We are still a day's journey by cargo ship, my friend. What news can you relay?"

"Major Carter and I have made camp approximately one mile south of Ba'al's encampment. There has been little movement."

"Is Sam with you?" It was Daniel who spoke first, his voice pitched higher with anticipation.

"I'm here, Daniel," Sam blurted out to quickly, unable to restrain herself. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too." Daniel slapped Jack in the arm, unable to contain is excitement.

"Something is happening Bra'tac. Requesting radio silence." No sooner did Teal'c finish his sentence then the sky exploded with light. The crystal device on Sam's wrist glowed blindingly bright for a brief moment before she found herself once again pinned to the forest floor. Teal'c too was finding it difficult to move. Although his movements were not completely constricted as Carter's were; he was able to move well enough to attempt to assist her. "Major Carter, are you injured?"

"Can't breathe." She managed to pant out between gritted teeth. "Something sitting …on my chest."

"What can be done to counteract this?"

"Inside." Sam struggled for each breath. "The crystals…different power source."

Teal'c groaned with the effort of picking up her frame. He could barely put one foot in front of the other, but he refused give into the fatigue.

…..

* * *

><p>Jack threw his hat against the wall. The explosion was the last thing they heard before the signal cut out and they had not been able to re-establish contact with Teal'c for over an hour. "It's possible that whatever that explosion was disrupted the signal, O'Neill," Bra'tac said and he once again tried to raise Teal'c on the Comm System.<p>

Jack retreated to the solitude of the cargo hold, Daniel on his heels. "Bra'tac's right, you know. We can't assume anything."

"You mean we can't assume that we just heard them die, Daniel?"

"Jack." "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

"Yeah." Jack returned his head to his hands as Daniel headed back toward the front of the ship. "Hey, Daniel." Daniel stopped, his hand on hovering on the door control. "Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

**Slap me silly for starting a fic when I knew life was going to get crazy. I promise more promt updating from here on out. Pinky swear. **

**Also I ginormous thank you to Meggers for shining a light and getting me out of the little dark corner I wrote myself into with this one. And I quote, "Duh, its Carter. She can just fix something." You are brilliant darling! Okay, done rambling now. Read on.**

* * *

><p>Teal'c kicked open the door to Canas' house sending Dalia scrambling under the table. Ravan ran at the Jaffa with the knife he had been guarding the house with. No sooner had Sam's feat touched the floor did her arms fly around the boy, quickly dispatching him of his weapon and holding him tightly to her chest. She took in deep gulps of air, the pressure on her body suddenly released. "I'm sorry," the young man spat out towards Teal'c. "I didn't know it was you."<p>

The Jaffa bowed slightly in response. "You were defending your home and your sister. There is great honor in that."

Dalia flew at Sam knocking her backwards. "You came back! Did you bring Popi?"

"No, honey. We came back because the bracelets broke." Sam held out her wrist showing the child her now dark crystal. "We couldn't stay outside anymore."

"Because of the explosion," Ravan supplied.

"I believe so." She managed to pull Dalia from around her neck enough to sit upright. "Is your grandfather not here?"

"He's in the fields," Dalia said, sounded irritated. "He's always in the fields since you left."

"Teal'c," Sam got to her feat bring the child along with her.

"I will search for him," the Jaffa said solemnly and headed for the door. He braced himself for the change in gravity.

"How did you know what you were going to ask," Dalia whispered in Sam's ear as they watched Teal'c slowly disappear into the wheat.

"Because Teal'c knows me very well," Sam answered moving the child to her other hip. "And he always just knows."

* * *

><p>Teal'c wound his way through the rows of wheat calling out for the man that had banished Major Carter and himself. He found him lying face down between the rows of crops. Teal'c grunted as he shoved the man over onto his back. "Stay back you monster!" Canas yelled through gritted teeth.<p>

"I have come to assist you," Teal'c answered hooking his arms under Canas' and dragging the man to his feet.

"Why do you help me?" Canas grumbled as he was being drug back towards the house.

"Because we have a common enemy," Teal'c said as he walked through the doorway to the home, stumbling slightly as he pulled Canas inside. "And a common friend." Canas followed the Jaffa's line of sight to find Sam sitting at the table with both children clinging to her.

"You have caused this to happen," he spat at Sam, walking quickly to where she sat.

"No," she said staring him down. "But I can stop it."

"How?" He pounded his fist into the table causing both children to jump. Sam, however didn't flinch. "We cannot leave these walls. You can escape no easier than I. You're soldier here cannot save us all!"

"I can modify the shield in the house, extend it so we can get out of the village." Sam slowly explained. She would not let his fear deter her.

"You know how to do this, Major Carter?" Teal'c said, joining the conversation.

"Yes," Sam replied matter-of-factly as she pulled the chair she was sitting on under the control panel attached to the ceiling.

"When?" Canas asked, stunned as she began to extract and rearrange its components.

"I've been for a year Canas. I tinkered." She shot him the smile that reminded him of why he asked her to stay to begin with.

"What can I do?" Canas asked, offering her his hand as she stepped off the chair.

"Tell your neighbors I'm going to need to tinker."

"Come, Ravan." The pair headed quickly out the door.

Sam turned to Teal'c, "We need to get in touch with the Colonel and Bra'tac. They have to land close."

"We shall succeed, Major Carter." The Jaffa smiled as he pulled out his communicator.

* * *

><p>"O'Neill, I have them back!" Bra'tac's voice came over the intercom causing Jack and Daniel both to jump to their feet.<p>

"What happened?" Jack asked as he entered the cockpit area.

"Silence and you shall hear for yourself," Bra'tac clipped back.

Jack simply rolled his eyes impatiently as he waited for an answer.

"I was able to extend the gravity shield on three homes so far, Bra'tac. You'll need to land near the center of the village. I've warned as many people as I can that you are coming, but please be careful." Jack closed his eyes, taking her voice in. She was still alive; she was still being Carter.

"We read you, Carter," Jack cut in before Bra'tac could reply. "We're on our way."

Sam closed her eyes, sighing deeply. This past year had been a sort of limbo for her and now it was over. SG-1 was coming back together. They were off to fight another impossible battle; into the fray like no time had passed. She stepped into the courtyard as the Al'kesh began its final decent. All the days in between melting away as she waited for her life to begin again.


	11. Chapter 11

Carter purposely blended into the gathering crowd as the crew of the Al'kesh emerged. She needed that guarded moment to herself; to see them before they saw her. She saw Daniel first, his eyes searching every face for her until they locked, blue on blue, and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "You're really alive," Daniel chuckled out as he dragged her out of the crowd and into a tight embrace.

"I could say the same for you." Sam held tight, fresh tears springing from her eyes. Daniel released her slightly, his eyes scanning her, taking in the fact that she was indeed standing before him alive and well.

"I should have known it would take more than a core reactor explosion to keep you down." He laughed again, hugging her once more, briefly, before guiding her towards the ship with his hand on her back. Bra'tac strode purposefully past them nodding briefly at Carter as he made his way towards Teal'c. The Jaffa friends bowed in recognition before Teal'c led his mentor into Canas' home.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c's voice boomed from the doorway. "I wish you to meet Canas. He fought in this planets first battle with the goa'uld and can provide us with valuable intelligence for our pending incursion." Teal'c's cocked head and raised eyebrow were the only signal Daniel needed. The Jaffa's message was loud and clear: leave them alone. Daniel left Sam's side with a final squeeze of her bicep before joining the other men in the house.

Sam took a breath at the foot of the ramp and closed her eyes. She knew Jack was inside, taking the same guarded moment she had moments ago. She also knew that that her chest was going to explode soon if she didn't take the few steps in front of her. She had thought about this moment so many times after she first arrived here; even woke up in the middle of the night certain it had happened. Now that it was happening, however, she was frozen in place. When she opened her eyes he was there, leaning against the hatch door, P-90 slung over his shoulder, staring her down.

At some point Sam had stopped breathing. She fought the urge to run into his arms, the look in his eyes terrified her. "Sir," she managed, barely a whisper.

"Don't _Sir_ me, Carter. I'm not your CO anymore," he barked out at her. The gruffness in his voice felt like a knife to her chest. "There's a job to do. So let's go get rid of Ba'al so I can go back to my nice quiet life." He brushed past her.

"Yes, sir," she mouthed after he had already passed and entered the house. She stood there a moment longer, her back to the house, and let the tears fall down her cheeks before squaring her shoulders and walking resolutely into the house to join her team.

**Short, I know, but I wanted to get something up before work. I rewrote this 4 times, don't hate me. ;) As always, thank you for your reviews. You're the best!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Nice of you to join us, Carter," Jack saidover his shoulder. The men were gathered around the table where Canas was presenting a rough map or the area. "From what we could tell from the air, Ba'al hasn't had a whole lot of time to set up shop and you all did a good job of de-goa'ulding the place after you ran Seth out," he nodded to Canas, "so if we strike now we should be able to take most of them out. The hard part is going to be getting there with the heavy gravity. The Jaffa aren't moving very fast, but we aren't moving at all. Carter," he finally turned to address her. "Are you sure you can make this thing work?"

"Yes," Sam practically but down on her tongue to keep the 'Sir' from following, but she wasn't in the mood for his games. Whatever he was playing at, she would play along. For now. "I can rig the generators together to make a bubble around us. If I can focus the energy I should be able…"

"Yes, was enough Carter. You never fill me in on the details of your plans anyway." Jack turned from her and back to the table, laying out positions each group was to take surrounding Ba'als compound. "Carter, once you get this thing rigged up, you and I will head here," he marked a spot near the rear of compound. "Teal'c will take Daniel and some of the townspeople here," another X marked down. "Bra'tac, you and Canas and whoever else you can find will wait here. When Carter and I blow the exit, you move in. We move as soon as Carter's ready," he turned to her again, leaning against the table. "So anytime you'd like to get started would be great."

"Jack," Daniel cut it. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Can it, Daniel." Jack snapped back.

"Um, no," the younger man replied. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, Danny Boy, just trying to get the job done."

"And treating Sam like a traitor is getting the job done? It's Sam! Of course she…"

"Not your concern, Daniel. We are here to do a job and I'm just trying to make sure everyone is capable of doing it." His tone was thick with sarcasm, the dark side of it that Daniel hated. Everyone in the room was silent, eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

"It is my concern when..." Daniel began, not willing to back down just yet.

"Enough!" Carter's voice cut through the tension in the room. "The Colonels right," she shot Jack a look that almost betrayed her words. "We have a job to do. And whatever _issues_ you may be having with me are just going to have to wait because I'm not willing to let these people be enslaved because you're pissed off." She stood toe to toe with her former CO. "Be ready to move in an hour. Sir." Sam bit down on the last word, hissing it out between her teeth before storming back through the house to continue her work.

"Teal'c, shall we check our weapons so that we may arm those who wish to join the fight," Bra'tac asked.

"That would be most wise, brother." The Jaffa made their way back to the ship.

"I think I'll join you," Daniel added. "There's really nothing left to do here at the moment." He eyed Jack as he made his way after the Jaffa. Stopping briefly next to Sam, Jack saw him, again, squeeze her arm and saw the warm smile he got in return.

"Colonel O'Neill," Canas spoke for the first time since SG-1 had arrived. "May I have a word."

"Now's not really a good time," Jack began to walk away.

"It is the perfect time," Canas stepped in his path. "As you have made very clear we cannot carry out your plan until Sam finishes the gravity field. I have found it best to leave her to her tasks." He raised an eyebrow, daring Jack to contradict him. "Shall we?" Canas opened a door to a small room off the kitchen. Jack, relenting, followed. "I appreciate what you and your people are doing for us. I never thought I would fight side by side with a Jaffa."

"Yeah, well, Teal'c and Bra'tac are a special breed." Jack sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can trust them."

"I know that. As I know I can trust you."

"How is that, by the way? Not saying I'm not trustworthy, just curious why you're letting a bunch of strangers turn your home into a military base with no questions asked."

"You are hardly strangers to me, Jack O'Neill." Canas crossed the room to sit next to Jack on the bed. "You forget that I have shared my home with Sam for many days. When she finally accepted that she was to remain here, she began to tell us about herself: her family, the places that your team has been, the traumas you have been through. I care deeply for her, Colonel, as do my grandchildren. When this battle is over, if I survive, I will say goodbye to her and most likely our paths will not cross again." Canas stood now, and faced the wall behind Jack. "I will miss her, as I'm sure _you_ have missed her." He turned and left Jack sitting on the bed.

"Yeah," Jack mumbled to himself as he slowly got up, knees protesting heavily. He turned to inspect what Canas had been staring at and found a wall decorated with children's drawings. One in the middle caught his eye; its placement suggesting it was the last thing she saw before sleep and the first thing she saw when she woke. Four figures stood surrounding a blue circle. One was unmistakably Teal'c, who towered over the rest and had an extremely large gold patch on his head, Daniel was quite short with lopsided glasses, Carter had long blonde squiggles for hair and was holding (by process of elimination) his hand. He made to remove the picture from the wall for further inspection when Sam entered the room.

"We're ready to go." She held his gaze for a moment before turning away.

**I'm leaving the country for a week on Saturday so I'm going to try to get the big climactic bits tweaked and posted before that. Tell my boss to let me go home early. ;) Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for sticking with me everybody. We're almost done!**

* * *

><p>They were all in position. Carter was true to her word, not that the Colonel really expected anything less. They had progressed smoothly through the gravity tunnel Carter had created; Perhaps too smoothly. Jack wasn't a superstitious man, he'd just had enough experience not to trust things that went too well and right now the hair on the back of his neck was standing up and he waited for their well thought out plan to go fubar. "The generators should be right on the other side of those doors, Sir," Carter whispered from her position at his right. "If Bra'tac's intel was correct it should be pretty simple to blow them. Ba'al isn't expecting any resistance from the people here." She checked the C4 in her vest for the 3rd time.<p>

"I doubt Bra'tac would have brought us all the way out here if his intel wasn't reliable, Carter." Jack mentally kicked himself for being such an ass, but at the same time he wasn't ready to deal with whatever was between them. Mission first, he told himself.

Carter rolled her eyes at his hateful sarcasm. "Some of us were already 'all the way out here', Sir," she hissed back as she rolled away from him, inching closer to the door. Jack felt the sting of her words, but was on her six nonetheless.

"The field's getting weaker here, Colonel. It's getting harder to move." Carter's pace slowed further as she stopped inches from the door control. "We're only going to get one shot at this I'm afraid." Sam rocked back on her heals, preparing to pounce on the door. "There should be an independent field inside the complex. The Jaffa can get around in the heavy gravity, but it's still difficult for them." Jack moved to her side.

"So, we throw ourselves at the lock, hope we hit and the door opens before we're slammed into the floor?" He smiled at her, momentarily forgetting that he was trying to hate her.

"That's about it, Sir. Full proof SG-1 plan." She returned his smile. Damn the man, he could always get to her.

"Ladies first," Jack backed up a bit to give her some room and to get himself back in check. Carter saw the instant revert in his features. He wasn't ready for them to be okay yet and she could do nothing but wait him out.

"Ready or not," she said to herself before throwing her body at the panel.

* * *

><p>Carter hit the wall, hard. Her hand slammed into the control panel and she felt the door begin to slide at her side as she fell into Ba'al's compound. Before her body could adjust boots slammed down dangerously close to her face and her body was drug the rest of the way in. She got to her feat as soon as her legs were able to move and was face to face with her CO. "Thanks," she said, averting her gaze. "The generators should be through here." They made their way down the empty corridor, both on constant alert. Carter's fist shot up. Jack has heard it as well: the low hum of electricity. They moved to the left as one unit, seamlessly falling into step despite a year away from military lives.<p>

"Okay then," Jack said as they approached their target. "Any particular place the C4 needs to go so this place goes boom?" Carter studied the configuration for a moment.

"If we blow the center consoles it should start a chain reaction." She began placing her charges and Jack followed her lead. "Colonel, the generator is larger than I was expecting."

"We brought pleanty of C4, Carter. No worries if your calculations were a little off." Jack quipped back.

"What I mean, Sir," her voice told him how tired she was of his attitude, "is that this explosion is going to be bigger than I expected. Much bigger." There, she finally had his attention. "We don't want to be anywhere near this thing when it blows."

"Right," Jack turned to face her then froze. His eyes went wide. "So, that staff weapon pointed at your back is going to be a problem." He kept his voice flat, although he was screaming on the inside. Carter felt the blood leave her body, she stood rigid, eyes locked with the Colonel. Where the hell had a Jaffa come from? She risked a glance to where to P90 lay across the console just out or reach.

"Over there," the Jaffa commanded as he shoved her in the back with the staff. She stumbled toward the Colonel, turning to face their captor. Make that captors, she mentally corrected as more soldiers funneled in to the room. She couldn't hear them over the hum of the massive generators and was thankful for a moment that was reason behind their stealth approach and not some new technology they would have to worry about in the future. "Kneel," the Jaffa's staff remained level with her head as she made her way to the ground. Her eyes darted briefly to the gun strapped to O'Neill's ankle. Five to two wasn't good odds, but it wasn't terrible either. "What were you doing?" the Jaffa aiming at Sam asked O'Neill. His four friends flanked them.

"Oh, well Carter here was just about to blow your little hotel here to smithereens." He cocked his thumb down towards Sam. "She really doesn't like Ba'al," he goaded the Jaffa. "I think there was a bad breakup somewhere in the past. Who knows whose fault it was, but Sam here…"

"Enough!" The Jaffa whipped the staff up from Sam towards O'Neill. Carter didn't hesitate at her opportunity as she grabbed the Beretta from Jack's ankle and fired two shots into the Jaffa's head. Jack grabbed the staff before the dead Jaffa hit the ground and fired concisely at the two Jaffa infront of him. Carter flipped around, still on her knees and took out the remaining two just as they prepared to fire. It was over in seconds. The room sparked and sizzled around them and Carter couldn't stop herself from chuckling as Jack hauled her to her feet.

"Is it wrong that I miss that?" she asked as she strapped on her P90. Someone undoubtedly heard the gunfire and would be here shortly. It was time to go. Jack could only smile at her as he led the way out of the generator room.

They were both thrown to the ground when one of the smaller generators exploded behind them.

"That wasn't supposed to happen was it," Jack asked, wincing as he got to his feet. Carter was already running back towards the explosion.

"It's not enough!" she yelled in frustration. "It must have got hit in the fight. This doesn't control any vital systems!" She slammed her fists into the burnt out console. "I need to rewire the remaining ones so they all go together."

"Carter, in case you haven't noticed, the remaining ones are laced with C4 and there are cranky Jaffa headed this way." He grabbed her arm roughly to pull her out, but she pulled away. He grabbed her again, shoving her roughly against the wall. Alarms were blaring, the lights flashed and the room was filling with smoke. He held her tight.

"_There's no time, Sir. I need you to trust me on this one."_

"_Carter, now! Let's go!" The room was sealed from the inside. She had overridden the door, locked him out. "What the hell are you planning, Sam!"_

"_I'm sorry! It's the only way!" She yelled through the bulkhead. Smoke filled her lungs and burned her eyes, but her hands still moving frantically over the controls. She checked, rechecked, and prayed she hadn't killed them all. "Jack, I'm sorry!"_

He couldn't stop there last seconds together from racing through his mind. Carter could see it in his eyes, knew exactly where his head was. "I didn't have choice, Jack!" She shook herself loose from his grip. "I was going to die. I was supposed to die."

"Carter!" he interrupted her. He wasn't in the mood for this conversation, especially not when they were about to be killed by Jaffa firing squad.

"No! You listen to me." She flipped them around so that he wasn't pinned between the wall and her rage. "I thought there might be a smallest chance that I could save you. I knew I couldn't get out of the engine room; I knew I couldn't save myself! It wasn't a choice." Her arms fell to her sides as if all the energy had left her body. "I never intended to survive, and when I woke up here…" Jack could barely hear her now above noise that surrounded them. "I can save these people from Ba'al. I can end this now, before it starts."

Jack nodded at her silently. "You better hurry then, I got your six." He raised his gun and took what coverage there was near the entrance.

"Colonel, you need get out of here." She was already working on the consoles, pulling wires and moving C4. "Colonel!" she yelled again when he hadn't moved.

"Not happening, Carter." He stood and fired at the approaching Jaffa. Sam worked faster, her hands burnt and bleeding. When she had done all she could she stood next to him and fired. It was Jack's only indication that she was done. "Let's move!" Carter ducked back behind him still firing as he turned the corner. They made their way quickly down the hall exchanging fire and dodging staff blasts.

"Colonel," Carter yelled over the gunfire. "When I say so, run like hell out the door, stay on the path we came in on." He looked at her questioningly. "I'll be on your six, Sir. I promise." He held her searched her gaze for a moment looking for any signs of betrayal. "Now!" she shoved him forward as she tossed her detonator down the corridor. They sprinted through the woods. Jack didn't turn back; her panted breath on the back of neck was enough assurance that she was there.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks to everyone who sent "finish this" messages to me. Guess I needed a swift kick in the rear. This one is short, but final chapter should be up in a couple days. Thank you for reading. Best to all._**

They remained at a dead run until the ground lurched beneath them, tossing them both into the trees. O'Neill rolled on top of her, covering her instinctively from the shrapnel that should have been falling from the skies. His eyes were squeezed shut against the impeding blast when he felt Carter wiggle out from underneath him. He grabbed at her vest to pull her down when she stopped him. "Sir, its fine. It worked." She got to her feet and walked slowly away from him toward the blast site. A large domed fireball replaced where the base had been; perfectly rounded and perfectly contained. O'Neill couldn't even feel the heat from the fire he saw swirling before him.

"What worked, Carter?" Jack joined her on the path, removing his cap and scratching his head.

"I reversed the shielding to contain the explosion to the base," she said matter-of-factly while trying and failing to suppress a grin. "I can't believe it worked."

"Carter," Jack started but was cut off by the crackle of his radio.

"Jack, Sam? What the hell is that?" Daniel's voice came though through the static.

"That, Danny Boy, was a big explosion inside a big force field." Jack winked at Sam.

"Are you both unharmed?" Teal'c this time.

"We're fine, Teal'c." Carter answered. "Any activity at your positions?"

"A few Jaffa took off toward the complex, but nothing is coming from it." Teal'c noted from his position.

"Same here. Nice job Sam." Daniel added. "Heads up though, that means you guys probably have incoming."

"Pshaw," Jack said to Carter and the radio, his hand flapping towards her. "Carter and I can handle a few scrambled Jaffa. Piece of cake." Carter raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Oh, cake!" Jack added, finger in the air to punctuate his brilliant idea. "Does Canas have cake?"

"Some things never change," Sam sighed. She was grateful for the renewed ease between them. They stepped back into the cover of the trees and waited for the Jaffa to arrive. After several moments, Sam broke the silence. "What happens now, Sir?" she asked staring past him.

"What do you mean?" He shifted so she would have to look at him.

"Do I go back? I've been dead for year. You've retired. What happens now? If I go back, what do I _do_?"

"Well," Jack started, suddenly becoming very interested in the canopy above them. "I've retired before and you are very not dead. So…you come back. We have a party, and we go from there."

Sam smiled at his simplicity and nodded. She had every intention of returning with her team, but somehow hearing him say it made it more real. "Thank you." She chuckled to herself. Three days ago she was bailing hay, resigned to her life here with Canas and the children. Since, her world have been turned upside down and righted again. Her family had found her and she was going home. "The Jaffa must have come from the other direction; they would have gone past us by now. Circle back and hit them from behind?" She asked, back to business and already moving away with Jack following.

"Hey," Jack grabbed her arm, halting her retreat. "It's good to have you back, Carter. I don't know if I've said it, hell, I know I haven't said it." He ran his hand over his face. "It's good to have you back." He spoke in earnest and Sam felt every word. Their gazes locked for several minutes, neither finding the words that didn't need to be said. "So," he rocked on his heels to break the awkward silence he created. "Circling back. After you." Jack held out his arms for her to take the lead.

They made their way back toward the glowing down when Sam stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?" Sam asked, even though she knew the answer. Jack already had his weapon drawn. The rumble of the engine was too close to be missed.

"Incoming!" Jack yelled, throwing them both to the ground just as an Al'Kesh skirted dangerously close to where they were standing. Lighting up the ground as it passed. "Daniel," Jack yelled into the radio as he and Carter tumbled out of the path of the flames. "It's headed your way!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I was _planning_ on wrapping it up, but my little fingers just kept a flying. Guess you'll have to stick with me just a wee bit longer. Best!**

"Jack, Sam!" Daniel yelled into the radio. "It went right over us. It's headed toward the village!" Sam's eyes went wide. This wasn't part of the plan. The village was far too vulnerable. True, they had armed the people as best they could, but they were farmers and no match for an army of pissed off Jaffa.

"Everyone back to the village!" Jack told the radio, hauling Sam to her feet as they tore back through trees.

"We'll never get there in time," she managed through panted breath, jumping over fallen branches and uneven terrain.

"Teal'c and Bra'tac are closer. They'll get there." He tried to reassure her, but knew it was hallow. All she was thinking about were those kids that adored her and the hell that awaited them.

* * *

><p>The Al'Kesh landed in the clearing that Teal's ship had occupied days before. The moment it touched down, Jaffa began to march out. "Find me who is responsible for this!" Ba'al's altered voice boomed from behind the soldiers. "Those who will not serve will die." His eyes glowed as if in emphasis of his rage. Teal'c and Bra'tac remained motionless, hidden by the trees. To fire now would be futile. They would take out a few Jaffa, certainly, but revealing their position would be suicide. The brothers watched at the final Jaffa exited and Ba'al returned to the safety of his ship.<p>

"Coward," Bra'tac spat. "Will he not even join his warriors in battle?" The question was rhetorical therefore Teal'c remained silent for a time. When the last Jaffa slipped out of sight they made their move back toward the village.

* * *

><p>Daniel had already arrived with Canas and was herding the people toward what shelter the homes could provide when Teal'c appeared behind him. "We have little time, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa informed. If Daniel hadn't known better he would swear his friend was winded from the run. "Ba'al remains on the ship, but many warriors will be here in moments. Have O'Neill and Major Carter arrived?"<p>

"Behind you," Jack panted, practically falling at their feet. Carter was on his heals scanning the crowd of nervous villagers.

"Canas and the kids are inside getting everyone together." Daniel answered the question she was preparing to ask. Carter nodded content at her friends answer and slammed a fresh clip into her P90.

"Let's do this, kids," Jack said, following Carter's example as the 5 friends settled into position. "Claymores?"

"Ready, Sir." Sam said, detonator in hand. They watched in silence as the first wave of Jaffa entered the courtyard.

"Light it up!" Jack ordered Sam. The order was routine yet unnecessary as her fingers released the trigger before he finished his sentence. Jaffa flew into the air. Their startled cries were drowned out by the second round of detonations. Now that the playing field had been somewhat leveled, the team sprang into action; each taking a defensive position with a group of armed villagers.

"Just keep firing!" Sam ordered, knowing these people were unaccustomed to weaponry of any kind.

"We're out gunned," Jack yelled over the gunfire. "Daniel, with me!" O'Neill made his move toward the break in the trees Teal'c and Bra'tac had emerged from moments ago.

"Jack, where are we going?" Daniel asked surprised at the older man's sudden retreat. "The fight is that way."

"We need an advantage, Daniel, or this is a suicide mission." The Colonel responded gruffly. He knew Daniel wasn't actually questioning his order directly, more of stating the obvious in hopes of revealing Jack's master plan. A plan he intended on revealing as soon as he figured it out.

"What do you have in mind?" Daniel asked following on Jack's heals as he darted through the trees towards the clearing.

"We're going to borrow Ba'al's ship." O'Neill said matter-of-factly.

"Jack, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here…"

"Go ahead Daniel, poke holes in my brilliant plan." Jack replied not slowing his approach to the ship.

"Ba'al is most likely on Ba'al's ship."

"I realize that Daniel," the Colonel replied, "but all his Jaffa are out here."

"So we are going to break in, kill Ba'al, and steel the ship to save the village." Daniel laid out the plan, hoping once Jack heard it out loud he would come to his senses.

"That's the spirit Danny Boy," he announced, prying an outer panel off the Al'Kesh. "Now, get the doors open please."

* * *

><p>"Dalia," the terror in Canas' voice sounded foreign to Sam's ears. He rarely raised his voice and had been quite the resolute soldier since they had gone on the offensive against Ba'al. When Sam located the source of his cries, however, she understood. The world seemed to stop as the Jaffa headed toward the little girl. Dalia stood frozen in place, her eyes locked with her captor.<p>

Canas knew he would never get to the girl in time. His scream was primal as he forced his way through the crowd of fighting villagers and Jaffa. Sam's body reacted of its own accord. Adrenaline and training kicking in, she vaulted over the fallen bodies around her. Something sliced past her cheek, but she barely registered the sting. She was almost there. Throwing her body in the air, she hit her knees and rolled to a stop feet from the trembling child. The approaching Jaffa hit the ground sputtering and grasping futilely at the blade firmly planted in his throat before Carter realized the knife had left her hand. She continued toward the girl who now stood wide eyed at the site before her. Scooping her in her arms she shoved her to Canas who had just reached the scene. "Get her inside!" she yelled. Her brain knew it wasn't the man's fault that his granddaughter had strayed from the shelter of the home, but her heart needed to blame someone for what had almost happened.

Canas stood, stunned for a moment looking between Sam and the child in his arms. She was a warrior, he never had any doubt of that, but what he had just witnessed far outweighed what he could have expected from her. "Get inside!" She yelled again, jarring him back to the present situation. "You're all they have, Canas. Get inside." Canas could do nothing but obey. He was in no way a helpless man, but what Carter said was true and he wasn't too proud to admit that she and her team were more prepared to fight this battle. He nodded once and turned toward the home. Sam patted his back as he left and took off back toward the brawl, shooting in every direction as she regrouped with Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"Are you injured, Major Carter?" Teal'c yelled over the cacophony surrounding them. He momentarily looked away from his target to assess the blood running down her face and neck.

"Just a scratch," she yelled over the gunfire. "Where are Daniel and the Colonel?" She was grateful Teal'c took her at her word. There wasn't exactly time to get the med kit. Sam vaguely remembered something slicing at her, but now wasn't the time to worry.

"They are attempting to enter the Al'Kesh." Teal'c said, as they took up a firing position back to back. "I believe O'Neill could use your assistance. I will cover your retreat." Sam tapped his shoulder, the Jaffa's only signal that she was on her way. He turned instantly giving her cover fire as she disappeared into the trees.

"Carter, get over here!" O'Neill yelled as soon as he saw her approach. "Daniel is a horrible Al'Kesh hacker." Jack waved her over to the panel the two men had been staring at.

"I told you, not my area of expertise!" Daniel yelled more frustrated than offended. Out of anyone, he was used to the Colonel's antics.

"How's it going over there?" Jack asked Carter as she got closer.

"Not good, Sir. We could really use a leg up."

"I'll go back," Daniel grabbed his gun. "Not much use here."

"Teal'c's south east of the square with Bra'tac. They have a pretty good position." Sam informed him.

"On it," Daniel replied already darting back through the trees. "Good luck!" he yelled back over his shoulder, disappearing from view.

"You too." Sam turned away, not wanting to see her friend run back into battle. They all did it every mission, but it never got easier. "So where are we?" she asked her CO. Carter stared at the open panel then moved further down the side of the ship and pulled another off. Instantly her fingers began pulling and replacing crystals. She stopped when she felt the bandage being pressed to her cheek. Sam looked up silently into the eyes of the Colonel.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders at her. "You break into the ship. I stop the bleeding. It's a win win, Carter."

"Yes, Sir." She returned to the panel, his hand still cupping her cheek. Three more switches and the door hissed open. "Show time."


	16. Chapter 16

**Well what can I say? Its been a long road with this one, but I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. As always thank you for your reviews and encouragement as they always make me smile. Best.**

"Just like old times, Carter." Jack smiled as he led her through the winding corridors of the Al'Kesh. "You, me, sneaking around a Goa'uld ship, looking to bag us a System Lord."

"Yes, Sir," she whispered back partly grateful for his banter and partly wanting him to remain silent. "Except this is Ba'al."

"Ba'al Schmall," he said glibly. "As they say, Carter: been there, done that."

Let him joke, Sam thought to herself. It was how he coped. But like it or not, she knew the man and she had seen first-hand what Ba'al had put him through. She's even sat by his hospital bed in the middle of the night, calming him when he woke up thrashing and screaming. Neither of them had ever mentioned it, she doubted he was even aware it happened. "It would be easier to disable the ship, Sir, block their escape," Sam offered.

"Thought about that, Major. Not good enough."

"I know, Sir. Just had to say it." They made one final turn and found themselves outside the main control room. "What are the odds he's in here?" she asked, hand primed to open the panel.

"My bet is he's in a big, overly decorated chair waiting for his minions to return."

"Let's hope your right, Sir." Sam keyed in the access code and they both swept into the room, guns raised. To her surprise it was empty. "Small miracles," she said, quickly getting to work on the consoles.

"Can we seal the door? Keep ol' snake head from getting in while we fly his little ship around?"

"I could, Sir," she stopped and stared at him. "But I'd be sealing us in." Again his mind flashed to the doors closing on her and the site of the Prometheus exploding in the sky. She saw it, but pretended she didn't.

"Bad idea," he quickly recovered. "You do your thing, I'll watch the door."

"Any particular destination in mind, Colonel?" Carter asked, taking the controls.

"Oh, I was thinking right in the middle of the action. Daniel will know to duck," he winked at her from the door.

"Yes, Sir. Town Square dead ahead." Jack couldn't help but watch her as she effortlessly maneuvered the ship. It had been a year of farm work and hauling water, and yet she hadn't missed a beat. Part of him still expected to wake up at any moment; alone and jaded in his cabin. But he was here, back in the thick of it with his team, his entire team. And although he waited for arch nemesis number one to come at them any moment, Jack O'Neill could think of nowhere else he would rather be.

* * *

><p>"Get back!" Daniel yelled waving his arms at the villagers as the Al'Kesh approached, it's weapons primed. "Get back!" Teal'c and Bra'tac also began ushering people toward the trees. Most of the remaining Jaffa stood in the Square watching them flee. If the Al'Kesh was returning, it meant that their Lord had been victorious and they were most likely leaving this little insignificant planet. "Do you think its Jack and Sam?" Daniel asked Teal'c from their coverage.<p>

"If it is not, then what we have done here is of little consequence, Daniel Jackson. The vessel is more than capable of destroying this village," Teal'c replied.

Leave it to Teal'c to be honest, Daniel thought. "Thanks Teal'c."

"You are welcome, Daniel Jackson." He bowed solemnly.

The ship hovered silently above them. Both Jaffa and Alorans alike began to shuffle nervously as they waited for rescue of attack.

"Something's wrong." Daniel said to no one in particular.

"Indeed."

…..

* * *

><p>Jack never saw him coming. Not that he could see around corners or through walls. He did, however, feel the full force of the energy blast that knocked him off his feet sending him and his weapon skittering across the room. "Well, if it isn't my good friends Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter," Ba'al mused from the doorway. "How nice of you to drop by." Sam raised her weapon in an instant and fired a continuous battery into the Goa'uld. Ba'al merely touched his shield and laughed as the lead bounced off. "Weak minded female," he spat at her tossing her to the side with a swipe of his hand device. "I will enjoy watching him watch you die," he whispered into her hair. Sam could feel his breath hot on her cheek before the pain took over as the energy beam connected with her forehead.<p>

She tried to get away from him, managing to crawl a few feet before collapsing again; the device taking full control over her mind and body. She could almost feel Ba'al inside her head, could tell how much he was enjoying this. Not only was he making her suffer, but torturing her was torturing O'Neill and he knew it. Sam knew he would make this last as long as possible. She let her head fall to the side, eyes locking with Jack's as he lay crumpled on the floor. Sam wished she could make him understand that this wasn't his fault, that he wasn't letting her die, but she knew him to well.

…

* * *

><p>Jack watched her try to get up, watched as her body slumped back to the hard floor. Ba'al stood above her with a sick look of pleasure on his face. She was his weakness and Ba'al knew it. He would make her suffer for him. Her head fell to the side and he could see the pain in her eyes. Jack knew exactly what she was feeling as Ba'al's beam ripped through her mind and body. She let one tear fall from her eye. That's when something snapped inside him. Jack dragged himself to his feat ignoring the searing pain from his battered body and lunged for the Goa'uld, knocking them both to the ground. He vaguely registered Carter crying out as the beam detached from her body. He was so full of rage that everything else disappeared but the sneering man beneath him.<p>

Jack punched. He made contact with every inch of exposed System Lord. Ba'als shield being of no use in such close proximity. The Goa'uld attempted once to raise the hand device, but O'Neill immediately rammed his knife through Ba'als hand, pinning it and the device to the floor. The blows kept coming. Jack was unrelenting in his assault. This moment was his long awaited revenge. He finally stopped when Ba'al ceased to move: a bloodied unconscious mess on the floor beneath him. Jack rolled off, wiping blood from his hands and face, utterly exhausted.

Carter began to stir on the floor beside him. He made his way to her, slowly. Satisfied that she was at least alive, he drug himself to the weapons console and fired one shot before collapsing to the floor.

…..

* * *

><p>Just as Daniel and Teal'c began to move toward the ship the ground beneath it exploded in fire sending both men stumbling back. The Jaffa that weren't killed instantly were retreating into the trees, armed Alorans on their heels. People emerged slowly from their homes, cautious of the ship that still hovered over them.<p>

"O'Neill, do you copy?" Teal'c clicked his radio. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter please respond."

"Teal'c?" It was Sam, the men were sure of that, but something was definitely wrong. She sounded confused, her voice to quiet. Sam groaned as she forced herself up. Every nerve in her body was on fire but she could have sworn her head was underwater. "Ba'al's dead, I think," she added just to be safe. Goa'uld had a nasty habit of coming back to life on you. "The Colonel's passed out." It took everything she had to pull herself up to the navigation controls and drop the ship the last few meters. "We could use some help in here."

"We're on our way." Daniel's voice was the last thing she heard before slipping back into comfortable darkness.

…

* * *

><p>Sam awoke tucked in her bed at Canas' home. She felt the clean, homespun fabric against her skin, her hair was long and loose, and Dalia was snuggled tightly into her shoulder. Everything felt right for a moment until she remembered that it was wrong. She was on a ship with the Colonel in blood caked BDUs, there was a battle and Ba'al…Her hand flew to her face waking the sleeping child in the process. "Sam, you're awake!" Dalia squealed happily, bouncing off the bed and out the door. Sam felt the bandage on her cheek, a small reassurance that it hadn't all been a horrible dream. Then she felt the world spin as she tried to sit up.<p>

"Woah, Carter. Easy does it." Jack entered the room, pulled by the small hand of Dalia. "Getting Goa'uld brain probed gives you one hell of a hangover." He smiled weakly, grateful to see her eyes again.

"How are you, Sir?" Sam grimaced as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She let O'Neill help her to her feet, not yet trusting her shaking limbs.

"Sore." Jack said simply. Sam took a quick inventory of the bandages on his body. She was certain 'sore' was an understatement.

"How long was I out?" she asked as he led her to the living area.

"Couple of days."

"Days?" She was clearly shocked.

"You took a hell of a beating, Carter. You're brain had to reboot and all that." He led her to the table where they both sat.

"What about Ba'al?"

"Dead for now. Bra'tac and Teal'c are taking the body and the rest of the Jaffa the people rounded up back to Chulak for some sort of festival thingy. They're going to pick us up on the way back."

"Daniel?"

"Out with Ravan and Canas on some sort of treasure hunt. You know Daniel and his rocks with writing on them." Jack did a spot on impression of Daniel squinting at a rock. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"I've been talking to Canas," Jack explained pouring her a cup of coffee they had brought from Earth. He smiled as her eyes closed to take in the smell. Simple pleasures. "And it seems," he continued as she brought the mug to her lips, "like they could use a hand making repairs around here and we've got a couple weeks before our ride comes back. I figured we could give him a hand. Get back to all that humanitarian exploration stuff the Stargate Program started out as."

"I'd like that, Sir." Sam's eyes scanned the small home she had shared with Canas and his family. The once immaculate home was not the hardest hit, but it could definitely use some TLC.

"Watcha thinkin'" Jack asked when she had been quiet for too long.

"That I'm going miss this place, these people. I'm grateful to get to go back, of course, but they became home. And without a gate on the planet…"

"Ah, about that," he interrupted. "The lovely people of Alora are getting their very own shiny new gate courtesy of one dead System Lord who no longer has any use for it. We can't very well establish trade relations if we can't contact them."

Sam couldn't hide the smile on her face or the tears threating to fall from her eyes. She could come back; she could watch Dalia grow up, show her and Ravan Earth, attempt to repay Canas for everything he had done for her. It was almost too much to take in. "Thank you, Sir," she finally got out, her voice thick with tears and gratitude.

"For what?" Jack asked, face showing his perfected false obliviousness.

"Being you."

Fin


End file.
